


Unbound

by anamatics



Series: Minutes [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drama, F/F, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aino Minako, despite everything she told herself, was getting sick of casual sex with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Once, a long time ago, a very good friend issued a challenge to a few friends. The challenge had a lot to do with the contents of this story - a power struggle that we're so familiar with, and yet one that is forever growing and changing. This couple, like the passion they represent is something that, no matter how hard I try I can't move away from.
> 
> This fic has been sitting in a half finished form for nearly two years - I started it in July of 2008. So it's sad but it's here now, completely.

or, Rei Touched the No-No Box.

* * *

The first time that Minako tied Rei up was on a whim. Rei was being difficult and she didn't like it, so she grabbed a discarded stocking and wrapped it around Rei's struggling wrists. Rei had gotten quiet after that, watching her with wary eyes that seemed to be burning with the same fire that Minako remembered from the past life. Rei had been like a trapped animal, just waiting to be let lose. It scared her then, realizing how much she liked Rei on display like that, unable to move and completely at her mercy.

Minako never tied Rei up again after that.

She thought about it many times, but she was fairly certain that Rei did not appreciate being forced to beg for even the slightest touch. Their lovemaking was passionate and fast - it worked better when all four of their hands had easy access to each other's bodies.

Rei, however, Minako noticed, seemed to withdraw after a while, as though she was planning something. Minako did not like it when Rei plotted, she didn't like it when Rei took matters into her own hands and made decisions that could affect the both of them.

Fuck it; she didn't like it when Rei smiled at her like that. As though she was the cat that just ate the proverbial canary.

"What?" she demanded, glaring up at Rei though her tinted sunglasses.

Rei didn't say anything, just smiled that same closed and private smile that she'd been smiling all damn day and tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully. Minako wanted to scream, watching her, for the waiting was killing her and Rei was clearly plotting something. "Nothing," Minako closed her eyes, for even Rei's tone was infuriating.

She decided to play another tactic, one that she knew to work well against Rei and her inflated sense of justice and righteousness.

She pushed her sunglasses up onto the top her head and trailed a finger thoughtfully along the collar of her button-down shirt, tugging at buttons with a skill that she'd forgotten she possessed. Slowly more and more of her skin was exposed to the air and Rei's greedy gaze. Oh yes, this could work well. "You cannot say you were thinking of nothing, Reiko." she paused for dramatic effect, her finger resting deep in her cleavage and a truly pensive look on her face. "You'd be lying."

"Prove it." Rei stuck her bottom lip out, chewing on it as she pointedly did not look at Minako.

Minako hated it when Rei wouldn't look at her. It made her feel as though she was doing something wrong, when she so clearly was doing nothing of the sort.

"Maybe I will," her voice sounded far more cocky than she felt, but she did want to make her point to Rei once and for all. This was not a relationship of convenience for either of them. She was used to having things a certain way, and when they deviated from the norm; Minako found herself growing uncomfortable at the loss of control of the situation.

Her life had spiraled out of her control for almost two years. Minako had been lost during that time, wavering on the edge of her sanity, trying to make sure that she didn't go bonkers with the oppressive weight of the memories of the past life and her duty in the present weighing down upon her. She'd recaptured it as carefully as she could, but it was the little losses of control that still bothered her.

She scooted forward, and put her arms around Rei's neck before leaning in to kiss her gently. She was going to for the romantic aspect of this, not the idea that she wanted to suck Rei's tongue out of her mouth. That would come later, and Rei, if she knew what was good for her, would enjoy it.

Rei's mouth opened slightly and Minako pushed her tongue forward, kissing more fully as she brought her hands up to tangle them in Rei's hair.

She stopped when Rei's lips began to move against her own, for the sensation was almost too much. Rei was talking, Minako realized. Why the hell was she talking? "This is not proving it," Rei's voice was muffled and breathless. "This is sticking your tongue into my mouth."

Pulling away so that she could look Rei in the eyes, Minako tried her best to pout. "I thought you liked that."

Rei was silent.

"You're lying to yourself again." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she announced that fact, wiggling to get herself comfortable in Rei's lap.

"Shut up." Rei's voice was oddly forceful and it made Minako look up from where she was toying with the buttons on her shirt once more.

There was a fire in Rei's eyes that Minako barely remembered, but her memories of it were ones that she cherished above all else.

Back then she'd been much more to Rei than just the on-again-off-again fling that they'd come to label their relationship as these days. Back then they'd been something that there were not words in the language they spoke now to describe. Each title carried so much more weight and the responsibilities, as they usually were in the past life, were huge.

Minako sometimes missed those days.

"Reiko?" Alarm colored her voice as Rei grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her tongue was suddenly _everywhere_ and Minako found herself groaning loudly into the kiss.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

"Let's just say, Mina, that your little debacle of a few weeks ago got me thinking." The debacle had been the incident with the stocking, of that Minako was sure, but she wasn't sure that she liked where Rei was going with this line of aggressive kissing.

Rei was of a race of people, even if she lacked the full memories of it in this lifetime, that valued possession and faithfulness above all else. The Martians that Minako remembered were almost animalistic in their possession of what was theirs. She hoped, secretly, that she'd triggered memories of that mentality in Rei, because it was only with those memories that they could start to go back to the way that they used to be.

Aino Minako, despite everything she told herself, was getting sick of casual sex with her best friend.

But now Rei was looking at her as though she was planning to do something positively _wicked_ to her, and Minako was starting to get worried once again. She didn't like being out of the loop, especially for sexual games.

Minako swallowed. "It is more a Martian thing, isn't it?" She was turned on at the idea, fuck she was, but she would never admit it and she was determined fight against Rei's assumption that it was alright with her tooth and nail.

She would not lie down and take it as Rei had.

Rei shrugged, "You're mine, Mina, and I'm just enforcing the point." She leaned forward and kissed Minako once more.

Rei's lips were warm on her own, and Minako gasped slightly as Rei grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. Her mouth was open then, and Rei's tongue found its way quickly back into her waiting mouth.

Martians did this so much better, Minako realized, but the loss of control bothered her on so many levels. She didn't like the fact that Rei was forcing her down onto the floor now, or that her weight was far from unwelcome as Rei crawled on top of her. Fuck, she was turned on by this, and she couldn't bear the indignity of it.

She wanted to touch Rei, to force their interaction to be mutual and not so decidedly one sided.

But God be damned if this didn't feel amazing.

Minako pulled against Rei's grip and managed to get her hands free. She didn't know why Rei had pinned her like that, she didn't like it at all, since she could not thread her fingers though Rei's hair while they were kissing. She couldn't claw at Rei's back as Rei kissed her _just_ the way she liked it.

Rei's weight was comforting and Minako was quite content simply lie back and let Rei kiss her.

Minako wound her fingers into Rei's hair and pulled, trying to press Rei even closer to her ravished mouth. She desperately wanted Rei to speed up, to not take her damn time with every single gesture.

Rei's hands reached up and were on her's now, and Minako gasped into the kiss as Rei grabbed them and pulled them upwards, pressing them down into the floor with one hand while the other seemed to be fumbling with something outside of the frame of her vision, limited as it was by the curtain of Rei's hair falling around her.

"Do you trust me?" Rei whispered in her ear. Her voice was harsh and thick with a passion that Minako barely remembers.

Rei's teeth grazed her earlobe and it was all that Minako could do to not hiss in appreciation. "Yessss..." she did trust Rei, she trusted her more she trusted her own mother. More than anyone else in this lifetime, for that matter.

Rei was her lover, and Minako knew that she shouldn't be forcing Rei into a role that she was not ready for, but she had already mentally assigned Rei a title from the past life.

One that meant far more than just _lover._

The closest translation into the language that she'd been brought up speaking was 'consort,' but that seemed to fall flat when she thought of Rei and how much the infuriating girl meant to her.

"Perfect," Rei said, a smile in her voice, but not in her eyes. Her gaze was intent and passionate as she met Minako's defiant stare evenly.

The hands that were holding Minako's hands in place were gone and something rough and uncomfortable was being wrapped around her wrists. Binding them tightly over her head and out of the way of Rei's pressing and insistent lips.

Minako blinked rapidly, alarmed. She had guessed what Rei was planning to do, but she never thought that Rei would actually go through with it. This was new, different, and incredibly erotic. "Reiko," she ground out, trying to keep her thoughts clear when all she wanted to do was submit to the delightful torture of Rei's hands and lips.

She couldn't have this, for she did not like the idea that Rei had taken all the control of the situation away from her. She ground her teeth, staring angrily at Rei's smug smile as she waited for the inevitable blow to fall.

Rei's lips closed around her neck and bit down roughly, and for all of her efforts, Minako could not string together a sentence telling Rei to back off because this was not what she wanted.

Fuck she was turned on.

Rei had always had a habit of biting while they had sex, but this was far beyond the terribly erotic nature of those lingering bites. This was hard, deliberate, and carefully orchestrated to drive her completely insane. Minako squirmed as Rei fumbled to undo the rest of her shirt. Her hands were insistent, and the buttons on her shirt were as powerless as Minako was in the situation to stop Rei from very quickly stripping her naked and having her wicked way with Minako's vulnerable and very willing body.

She arched into Rei's touch, her body desperately needing more of the sensation Rei's fingertips playing across the skin that she was slowly, oh so slowly uncovering. Minako moaned, trying to get Rei to touch her harder, to actually make the gentle caress feel like the aggressive touching that she so craved when having sex.

This was too slow, too girly and far too fucking polite.

Minako was sick of polite.

She was sick of everything, all she wanted was to desperately put herself at the woman of her memory's mercy and submit to that delightful torture. She was sick of dealing with Rei's tentative lovemaking that never went was fast or as hard or as delightfully painful as she wanted it to go.

"Just get on with it," she ground out, her face pulled down into a grimace of annoyance as she tried to convince Rei with her eyes and body that it was entirely worth it for Rei to help her get off. "I'm not made of fucking glass."

Rei smirked then, her expression almost insane. A Martian smile - one that made Minako's breath catch in the back of her throat as she recalled the many times she'd seen it before.

Minako bit her tongue, knowing that she might have inadvertently awakened the sleeping beast inside her lover. As much as she desperately wanted this feeling, the feeling of being so aggressively and passionately cared for, she was a little afraid of the control that Rei was exerting over the situation.

She was bound and wanting anything that Rei was willing to give.

Rei's fingers moved down her sides, trailing gently, tugging at the buttons of her shirt, undoing them and exposing more and more of her flesh to the cool air of the room. Minako shivered under the feather-light touch, squirming as she tried to get Rei to touch her more roughly - in the fashion that she was accustomed to.

"I think I'll take my time," Rei said, her voice thick with something that Minako could not quite find the words in this language to describe. The deep sensuality of that tone was something that she had not heard in a very long time - and she shivered just thinking about what was to come. That tone of voice was a promise of things that Minako barely dared hope for, even as she was being teased so wonderfully by the woman she still thought of as her lover from the past life. "You're in no place to demand anything."

Minako wanted to scream, she was burning up with anticipation and something she could not describe, a sense of deep confusion muddled by arousal. She knew that she wanted this, she wanted this so badly, but Rei was taking control away from her and she hated that. She was laid out across the floor, the rough canvas of the tatami flooring rubbing against her back as she squirmed.

The loss of control was off-putting; she wasn't sure that she could take it and still enjoy this experience. Back then - when she'd done this, Minako had seen how Rei's eyes had been blank and panicked. A panic that she now felt herself. She wanted to throw herself into this perfectly safe, positively delightful moment, but as of now, she was not sure that she could pull it off.

Aino Minako did not like to be out of control, and she was very sure that Rei knew that fact very well, as it was what was driving her more and more mad with want.

She was desperate to be touched with the passion that plagued her from her memories, so so desperate for that feeling once again. Rei was dancing around that passion, walking the thin line between lover and best friend and Minako wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to be fucked, she craved the feeling of once again being the woman she still struggled to fashion herself after - despite the fact that she was a relic from a lifetime ago and what she stood for was long dead.

Rei's fingers traced the outline of her breast and Minako's breath caught, exhaling in a long slow hiss of the tension between the two of them.

"You like that?" Rei's voice was quiet and thick with passion. Minako loved Rei's voice like that, and she knew that Rei knew it. She'd said as much in the past, in those private moments when they could actually connect and be completely honest with each other. It was the only time that the rivalry disappeared and left only two women, completely in love with each other.

And then, inevitably, one of them would say something - do something - that would kill the moment and send them back into the antagonism, the carefully constructed walls that kept them from being too close, from actually being able to come out and say exactly what their relationship was with each other. Secretly, Minako hated that, so much more so than she hated anything else about their relationship. She would never admit it to anyone though.

The touch turned more harsh, aggressive, and Minako struggled against her bonds. Rei's free hand shot upwards and Minako started to squirm, firmly pinning her hands back in place. "Don't struggle, Mina," she whispered, kissing her cheek, trailing her tongue down around Minako's neck and still farther downwards. "It'll just make it worse for you later."

She groans. _Rei better know damn well what she was doing at this rate,_ Minako muses. She isn't going to last long, as this sort of power play is such a turn on when she truly takes the time to experience the sensation and realize that this is just what she wants, far more than anything else. She wants her Reiko – the possessive and dominant Martian that dares her to fight back and to eventually surrender to the powerful feelings of lust and desire to give the other woman exactly what she wants.

She wasn't going to give Rei that satisfaction just yet though.

"Ohhhhh!"

Minako couldn't help herself, even though it's part of the game. Rei's teeth had closed around the tender flesh just above her collarbone. The pain was exquisite, and Minako found herself closing her eyes and giving into the sensation. Pain eased into pleasure as Rei's tongue replaced her teeth, soothing the soreness and sucking until the skin would be clearly marked for all to see.

Rei was playing her, playing her so well and so skillfully that Minako could have sworn that there was more to this power grab than met the eye. This wasn't simply payback, or revenge for what Minako had done, it was a demonstration of power and control – one that Minako had long-since ever given up experiencing in this life time.

Her mind blurred as Rei pushed her bra up and out of the way, her fingers closing harshly around already overly sensitive skin. She was rubbing, massaging, pulling and doing nine million other things that Minako's brain could not process as she felt her consciousness begin to slip away from her – into something different and older. She was a full adult back then, and their love had been a true embodiment of the gods they served as avatars for.

" _Reiko – please,"_ her voice sounded alien to her now as she squirmed under Rei's critical gaze and persistent touch. " _Kiss-"_

Her words are cut off with Rei's teeth crashing down against her own, lips roughly claiming her own as Minako struggled not to moan loudly once more. She was not going to give Rei what she wanted.

Hino Rei was making it damn hard to do just that.

Rei's tongue was insistent, probing, not giving Minako a chance to suck on it for longer than the dark eyed woman was willing to allow. Minako felt like she was drowning, pushed back into the tatami mats, her legs spread and wetness pooling between them as her best friend and sometimes lover asserted her dominance.

Pulling away, Rei smiled that same insane smile once more, and leaned in, whispering in Minako's ear, "You should be careful the language you speak in the throes of passion, _Mina_." Her teeth nipped Minako's earlobe and Minako found herself losing all ability to think. " _Venusian does become you in such a position, however."_

The language sounds foreign and alien to Minako – she's having enough trouble thinking in Japanese, let alone the memory of this long-dead language that she's somehow caused Reiko to remember. She blinked, confusion crossing her face as Rei stared at her with a look in her eye that was not entirely friendly.

"I'll say what I want, Reiko," Minako ground out. Her mind was in another place at the moment, and Rei's stopping was just so entirely frustrating that she was making small circles with her hips, trying to draw Rei's attention back to the task at hand.

Rei placed a finger over her mouth, and Minako found herself opening her mouth to accept the digit. She sucked diligently, aware of what this was doing to her reputation as the leader in their sexual encounters. She liked it when Rei was in charge, when Rei acted more like her old self. "You'll say exactly what I want you to, Mina."

Minako pushed Rei's finger out of her mouth with her tongue, confusion crossing her face, "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Rei pulled her finger away, a thoughtful look on her face. She dragged the finger, still wet with saliva down to trace small circles around one of Minako's already over stimulate nipples. It was almost more than Minako can take, and her hips jerked upwards and she whimpered.

Why won't Rei just get on with it? She was so frustrated; she wanted to be touched so badly.

The maniacal smile that had been lingering on Rei's face widened into a full on devilish grin. Minako was almost frightened by the look, but her memories told her that she was just tempting the savage beast inside her Martian lover. Not the smartest plan in the world, but certainly not life threatening.

Rei pushed herself downwards and backwards, her lips replacing her fingers on Minako's breast, her free hand moving to roll Minako's free nipple between two skilled fingers. She paused once again, " _Mercy, Mina, mercy."_

In Venusian, the language of sensuality and passion in the Silver Millennium, the word for 'please' and 'mercy' were of the same root word. Minako knew this and she knew that she would never submit to such mistreatment. She was the leader, and Rei was her subordinate.

"Never - " she gasped out, her hips jerking with every pull of Rei's teeth on her overly sensitive nipples. She was so fucking turned on; it was obvious to both Rei and herself that her resolve was not going to last very long at this rate.

Martians were gamblers while Venusians were schemers – Minako knew that Rei was betting on the fact that her resolve would fail before Rei was willing to relent in this game.

She was going to fight it every step of the way.

Minako could not count the number of times that she had tried to imagine what this would feel like, what having Rei take complete and total control would do to her senses. What having Mars Reiko fuck her until the sun came up would be like – yet now that she was presented with the chance to experience just that, she wasn't sure that she wanted it. There was something so off putting about not being able to touch her lover, something about the way that Rei's eyes twinkled that made her extremely nervous.

This was a power play, Minako was sure of it.

The wetness between her legs was growing more and more noticeable and Minako desperately craved Rei's fingers – her lips – anything she was willing to offer to take away the growing need for contact there. She was squirming under Rei's skillful tongue on her breasts, her moans coming unbidden to her lips.

She was powerless against this feeling and she hated it.

" _Reiko…"_ On her lips Rei's name sounded different, tasted different. She couldn't help what she says now, she was almost too far gone, and Rei had yet to truly touch her. The pressure was driving her insane. She ached, longed, desperately, to be touched. She would pay Rei back for this, somehow, someday.

Mars Reiko had had her in positions like this often, and those memories of hot passionate nights had haunted Minako's dreams since she'd first started to remember the past. Still, she couldn't get over how alien this felt. This forceful coupling was so unlike their previous encounters. She couldn't say that she minded, per say, but she definitely was not as prepared for this as she thought she was.

 _The wanton mind does strange things,_ Minako thought, not knowing when she'd next have a chance for a moment of lucidity like this. Rei was slowly taking over her consciousness and making it her own. For all her sexual inexperience, Minako was quite impressed with Rei's ability to drive her to the point of nearly begging for release.

She moaned as Rei's insistent fingers trailed down her stomach and to the waistline of her skirt.

She couldn't resist and knew that she would regret it almost as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Rei was just going so damn slow, and Minako was powerless to change the pace at which her lover was going. "Finally."

Rei's teeth closed harshly around her nipple and Minako yelped, the pain exquisite. She desperately, oh so desperately needed to be touched.

The memory of being played like this, of being pulled to the point of nearly mindless pleasure was not one that Minako had ever fully experienced. Whenever she had become aware of what she and Mars Reiko had once shared, the young idol had forced those memories into a box, for her human form could not fully comprehend at fourteen what it had been like to be loved and possessed by such a passionate creature as a Martian Senshi.

Fingers slipped further down her thigh, pulling her skirt up and shoving her underwear to the side. Minako couldn't think straight and the smoldering look in Rei's eyes as she pushed her fingers upwards and into that slick wetness that Minako had been so painfully aware of for so long was doing nothing to help her mental processes.

Hino Rei's – Mars Reiko's – gaze was intent and curious, like a scientist inspecting a new specimine for the first time. There was so much passion and devotion hidden behind those eyes. Minako felt herself drowning in that gaze as Rei paused, her fingers firmly embedded in Minako.

"Do you surrender?" She asked, her fingers pushing in slightly deeper, brushing against that sensitive spot that only Rei knew about.

Minako moaned, her resolve weakening. She could just say yes, to submit to this torture and finally get what she wanted. Yet she did not want to give Rei the satisfaction of her admitting that she could not outlast this. Sensuality and pleasure were Venusian territory, and Hino Rei was greatly overstepping her bounds here.

The wicked smile blossoming across Rei's face told Minako that the other woman knew it too.

" _Pleasure is a Venusian game, Mars Reiko,"_ Minako said in short gasps as Rei's fingers pushed in once more. She was so turned on that she was surprised that she could string the sentence together, let alone one in the language of this act. Somewhere, Venus Minako was laughing at her loss of control. " _What makes you think I'll lose?"_

She moaned even more loudly, her hands straining against the bonds that kept them firmly above her head; Rei was moving faster now. Deft fingers pushed upwards, hitting that spot, the spot that made Minako see stars with every thrust.

" _You'll lose."_ There is a faint smugness in the way the Venusian rolls off of Rei's tongue that makes Minako all the more desperate to not give up and not surrender. She can't think any more, and Rei's fingers and now her lips on her breast…

She can't believe she's considering it, the pleasure is so intense and she's moaning more loudly than ever. She just wants to, so desperately, needs to come.

Minako pushes her hips up to meet Rei's thrusts and with each motion she realizes that she's closer and closer to the inevitable. "Rei…" she grinds out, her hands clenched into fists above her head. "Rei… _please._ "

The humiliation burns across her face, and yet she can't help it. She was too close, she was going to come and she didn't want Rei to stop what she was doing. She would never live this down – for Mars Reiko never forgot something like this.

Minako was unable to think straight – she had to come, had to gain the release that she so desperately craved.

Rei's fingers pushed in more insistently now, pushing her further and further to new heights. She was seeing stars, her mouth open and gasping out words she can't even remember. She's in the throes of the goddess now – the only time when she is truly able to give thanks to her patron goddess for the chance to experience this great love and lust. She mouths the words of praise as she screams in release.

Mars Reiko has always been skilled at making her lose herself completely in pleasure and as she lay there, panting, Minako could see the small smile playing across her lover's face.

Her breath came back to her after several minutes, and with it came her voice. "Why did you do that?" She asked as Rei leaned forward to undo her bonds.

Rei smiled that same small private smile that she'd been smiling all damn day and shrugged, "You're mine." It was as if it didn't need any further explanation than that, and Minako did agree that there wasn't very much else that could be said.

Still, she had to ask. "When did you remember…?" Rei should not have remembered the words to taunt her as she had – should not have remembered just how to make Minako come as hard and as well as she had. There was no way that their casual meetings could have given her that skill.

" _It is better to not kiss and tell, Mina._ " Rei quoted sagely; leaning down to kiss Minako's bruised lips. "You never thought to ask." She added in a whisper.

She had thought to ask though, many times. More times than she could count and in so many ways; it was as though it had just come back to Rei. Minako wondered if it had, and Rei was simply taking advantage of the Martian inside of her and getting Minako back for all the subtle jabs that Minako had taken at her sexual inexperience and innocence over the years.

Yes, that had to be it.

Minako would exact her revenge later. For now she was content to lazily wrap her arms around Rei's shoulders and kiss her love. "Welcome back."

"I'm home." Rei muttered into the kiss.


End file.
